Patent Document 1 describes one example of conventional cutting inserts for use in high-feed machining. Such cutting insert for high-feed machining is a tool that realizes a high feed rate by setting a smaller cutting edge angle so as to make the resulting cutting chips thinner when the same feed rate applies and to thereby decrease a load to the cutting edge. In the recent years, simultaneous achievement of “high-feed machining” and “finishing (i.e., machining for making a smoothly machined surface for improved quality)” has been demanded in order to bring about further improvements in productivity.